PJO Quotes
by greekghostgirl
Summary: A series of one-shots ranging genres based on random quotes I happen to like and/or people request. Enjoy!


_**Hello fellow geeks, freaks, and weirdoes! Fancy meeting you here, eh? Well, don't mind me, I'm just gonna leave this here for a bit… Anyways though. First quote's for all those nerdfighters out there. DFTBA! So yeah. Only request is if you can think of any good quotes you'd like me to base an oneshot off of feel free to send a review or PM with it and I shall do my best! Oh! And this takes place before The Last Olympian. So, enjoy! **_

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Percy Jackson or that insanely epic quote. That is all. **

_I fell in love that way you fall asleep; slowly, and then all at once. –John Green_

Annabeth knew better than to chance trying to stay past curfew at the Poseidon cabin; but the puppy dog look on Percy's face was absolutely adorable and surely her siblings wouldn't miss her or rat her out, right?

Annabeth shook these thoughts from her head, still trying to avoid making eye contact. After a minute she finally gave in. "Fine," She sighed. "But only for an hour more. After that I'm gone, got it?"

Percy shook his head vigorously, a triumphant grin plastered on to his face. Annabeth couldn't help but wonder how many coke's he had from the Stolls _this_ time.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted before making a mad dash towards his many stacks of movies and the TV that Annabeth was sure Chiron had not approved of. "So, what do you wanna watch? Free Willy? Titanic? Jaws?" He asked while pulling out said movies and throwing them on a nearby bed.

Annabeth continued to watch on amusedly as she studied the overly hyperactive boy before her. She couldn't help but notice the way his eyes sparkled like the sea as he found a new movie or how his hair would always seem to flip a little as he would turn to explain to her what the movie was about (as if she already didn't know). And then of course, his pajama shirt was just tight enough to begin showing some muscle…

Annabeth once again felt herself forcing the thoughts from her mind, certain that Aphrodite must have had some influence on her for surely she would never think about him like that normally. A blush began to creep onto her cheeks as she realized that she had begun to stare and he had stopped talking a while ago and was now just watching her with an amused and cocky look on his face.

"Like what you see, wise girl?" He said, grinning as he pretended to flex.

She scrunched up her nose and grabbed a nearby pillow, throwing it directly at his face. "In your dreams, Seaweed Brain."

He ducked it with ease, pretending to pout. "Aw, but Annie!" He whined, using Thalia's common nickname for her. "Think of all the fun times we've had."

"Oh yes, how I loved being attacked by metal spiders, seeing Grover wear a wedding dress, enjoy holding up the sky, and thinking you were dead." She commented dryly, hesitating slightly before saying the last part. Honestly she wasn't sure what was worse, Percy dying or Percy choosing to stay on that island for eternity…

Percy's grin slowly faded. "Come on Annabeth, you know I couldn't stay on that island. Not when I had you to come back to." He murmured softly, walking over to sit next to her on his bed.

Annabeth looked away, surprised to feel soft drops start to cascade down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away, hoping Percy hadn't noticed. "I know. It just seemed so _real_; like you were actually gone for good this time."

Percy smiled softly. "What? Think you could get rid of me that easily?"

Annabeth glared at him but allowed herself to grin anyways. "Why must you make everything a joke? You've been hanging around the Stolls too much."

He grinned before getting up and standing directly in front of her. "Perhaps." He said. Then in a mysterious tone added, "Or perhaps you just need to have some more fun."

"Percy…" Annabeth said wearily. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh nothing." He spoke innocently. An evil grin then spread on his face that would've had Kronos beat. "Nothing except this!" And then in a flash he had her in his arms carrying her like a rag doll as he had thrown her on his back. He kept grinning as he began to make his way around the cabin, seeming to look for something.

"Perseus Jackson put me down this instant!" She yelled, hitting his back slightly as she tried to wiggle her way free.

"Nope." He responded casually. "Though I must say, Annabeth, I think you've gained some weight. The sky was a bit easier to carry…"

"I will murder you!" She yelled, now doing everything in her power to stop the boy in his tracks. His laughter was the only response she got. And as he carried her around the cabin, parading around like the Seaweed Brain he was, Annabeth noticed two things. One, she had actually began to have feelings for the son of Poseidon. After four years, it seemed to have happened with an instant. And two, Styx. How had three hours passed so fast?


End file.
